El castillo del Conde Azul
by Amy Mischief'Love
Summary: Mi esposo ya no me amaba, pero aún así me hice la ciega.Porque.. ¿Qué mas remedio había? Yo le amaba más que a nada en el mundo. —Cantó Aohigeko con voz melancólica pero sin perder su dulce sonrisa. ¿A quién iba dirigida esta canción? Al único amor de su vida: El conde Barba Azul... AohigekoxBarbaAzul Sound Horizon Acepto reviews..


—Deberías llevarla a tomar aire libre.

—Sí. Tenerla encerrada en el castillo no es lo apropiado para ella.

Y así es como los sirvientes del conde Barba Azul comenzaron a darle ideas sobre qué hacer con la pequeña Aohigeko. El conde, tenía apoyado un brazo en su mesa, sosteniendo su mejilla con uno de sus puños cerrados. Con la otra mano sostenía la copa de vino. Aburrido, oía las ideas sin prestar mucha atención.

—¿Porqué no la llevas al jardín? Has dicho que a ella le gustan las rosas.

—Sí. De seguro le encantaría verlo.

La verdad es que Aohigeko se había mudado al castillo del conde yacía unos días. A Barba Azul le había parecido curiosa la niña y se comprometería con ella cuando tuviera la suficiente edad. Por ahora, la tendría en su castillo para conocerla en todos estos años que tenía.

—¿Conde?

—¡Ya oí! —Contestó poniendo su copa en la mesa de un golpe.

A él le hartaba tener que soportar a esos parlanchines que lo único que hacían era fastidiarle. Bufó y soltó la copa, quedándose en su lugar pensativo. Los demás guardaron silencio, mirando al conde. No tenían nada más que decir, y si decían algo, seguramente el otro se pondría mucho más enojado. Al final, Barba Azul se levantó y se acercó a uno de sus lacayos, con su copa en mano.

—De acuerdo. Brindo por sus _grandiosas _ideas. —Claro que eso lo dijo en sarcasmo.

El lacayo sonrió nervioso, juntando su copa con la del conde. Todos fingieron reír ante el pequeño _sarcasmo _del conde. Todos alzaron sus copas y bebieron de ellas. El conde se estaba llevando la copa a la boca cuando sintió un pequeño empujoncito en una de sus piernas.

—¡Barba Azul! —Gritó suavemente la pequeña, soltando una risita mientras se abrazaba de la pierna del mayor.

El otro hizo una pequeña mueca y apartó la copa de su boca, bajando la mirada para ver a la pequeña castaña abrazada de su pierna izquierda. Ella sonreía sin soltarle, y pudo oír las pequeñas risitas de sus lacayos. Volteó y les dedicó una mirada seria. Todos se callaron y miraron a la pequeña.

—Aohigeko, te he dicho que…

—Sí, sí. Que no te moleste cuando estés ocupado. —Asintió la pequeña, sin soltar su pierna. Al parecer la estaba abrazando más fuerte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué….?

—¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo? —Preguntó sonriente.

Los lacayos sonrieron al oír la idea de la menor, y le dedicaron una mirada al conde. En un intento de decir _te lo dijimos_.

El conde suspiró, y dejó su copa en la mesa. Volviéndose para ver a la pequeña quien seguía abrazada de su pierna.

—Aohigeko…

—¿Mande?

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —Suspiró.

La pequeña se soltó de él, y comenzó a dar unos pequeños brinquitos de alegría. Sonriente y riendo levemente. Los lacayos la miraron y sonrientes miraron al conde, quién sólo veía a la pequeña sin prestarles mucha de su atención.

—¿Podríamos ir al bosque? —Sonrió.

—¿Al bosque?

—Sí. Allí hay varias flores y podríamos ir al pueblo, ¿sí?

El conde suspiró. Si se negaba, sus lacayos le iban a regañar y si lo hacía… Bueno, nada malo pasaba con llevarla. Lanzó un pequeño gruñido y asintió a ella.

—De acuerdo. Iremos al boque.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, en serio.

La pequeña sonrió y volvió a saltar para abrazarse de la pierna de éste. Barba Azul hizo una mueca, mientras gruñía por lo bajo. Miró de reojo a sus lacayos y de mala gana, se acercó y tomó su saco. La pequeña se había soltado y se iba corriendo hacia las grandes puertas del castillo.

Barba Azul miró a sus lacayos, asintió a modo de decirles que volvería y, poniéndose su saco, se encaminó detrás de la pequeña para poder salir del castillo.

Aohigeko daba saltitos en donde estaban las puertas y al verlo acercarse, dio otro saltito.

—¿Nos vamos caminando?

—No. Nos vamos cabalgando.

Un pequeño brillito apareció en los ojos de la menor, cosa que enterneció un poco al conde. Suspiró y salió directo al establo donde lo esperaba un joven con el caballo afuera. Se acercó a este mientras Aohigeko lo seguía dando pequeños brinquitos y corriendo de vez en cuando para estar a su mismo paso.

—Conde. —Le llamó el chico, con la cinta del caballo en la mano.

—Mi caballo. —Espetó el conde un tanto maleducado.

El chico un tanto intimidado, le tendió la cuerda que el conde tomó con brusquedad. Vió a la pequeña y sonrió levemente antes de que ambos se fueran con el caballo.

—¡Que tenga lindo día señor! —Gritó el chico con una sonrisa.

El conde hizo un ademán de restarle importancia mientras se subía al caballo. Aohigeko sonrió, mirándolo desde abajo. Barba Azul suspiró y la tomó en brazos, sentándola delante de él mientras sostenía las cuerdas.

Se acercó a la reja y gritó.

—¡Ábranlas!

Los soldados asintieron y abrieron la reja. Enseguida, Barba Azul salió cabalgando lentamente junto a Aohigeko. La pequeñita iba saludando a los soldados mientras pasaba. El conde dio un leve respingo. Salió del castillo y se adentró en el bosque, desapareciendo entre los árboles y sólo escuchándose la suave risa de la menor.


End file.
